Recently, as the development of display technology, manufacturers successively release a series of transparent display devices, display modes of which include a transparent display mode and a non-transparent display mode. Here, the so-called transparent display refers to the mode in which an object behind a display device can be seen through the display device when a user is using the display device; and the so-called non-transparent display refers to the mode in which only an image on a display device can be seen and an object behind the display device can't be seen when a user is using the display device.
In the prior art, to realize a switchover between the transparent display and the non-transparent display of a transparent display device, the following methods are usually adopted.
Method 1, a detachable blocking device may be set behind the display device. When a user selects the transparent display, the blocking device is detached; and when a user selects the non-transparent display, the blocking device is attached.
Method 2, a color changing layer is added in the display device. When a user selects the transparent display, the color changing layer is driven so that it presents a transparent state; and when a user selects the non-transparent display, the color changing layer is driven so that it presents a non-transparent state.
However, the following shortcomings exist in the prior art.
In the prior art, to realize the switchover between the transparent display and the non-transparent display, a light blocking part (such as the blocking device or the color changing layer) is required to be additionally set in the transparent display device, so that the cost of the transparent display device in the prior art is increased. Meanwhile, the operation to switch between the transparent display and the non-transparent display in the prior art is complicated, resulting in a low switchover efficiency.